Monsters
Cat Burglar Cowardly cat monsters who generally run away from you, have a chance to remove your equipment when they hit you. You regain your armor within a short period, or by using the "Recover" spell. Higher leveled versions can attack you from all sides using illusions. Cat Burglar *Color: Yellow Cat Raider *Color: Green Cat Tank *Color: White Risk Gurglar *Color: Red Freeze Cat *Color: Blue Great Cat Burglar *Color: Black Spider Spiders that have a ranged attack that will slow you if you are hit by it or touch the web splat. Can also poison you if you are attacked by them from close range. Darantula *Color: Yellow Massotula *Color: Green Cluttertula *Color: White Hirantula *Color: Red Kollantula *Color: Blue Lazantula *Color: Black Fodder Bunny looking monsters that attack with their ears. Occasionally lays traps on the floor. Higher leveled versions will set bombs in a straight line in front of them. Fodder *Color: Yellow Fodder offense *Color: Green Fodder defense *Color: White Fodder fire *Color: Red Fodder ice *Color: Blue Fodder royale *Color: Black Fireball Flaming elemental monster, shoots ranged fireballs. Some aim at you, others rotate and fire in four directions, always clockwise. Cannot move until the much higher level upgraded versions appear. Fireball *Color: Yellow Big Fireball *Color: Green Still a Fireball *Color: White Some Fireball *Color: Red *Debuff: Fire *Immune: Fire Again Fireball *Color: Blue *Debuff: Ice/Slip *Immune: Ice Eternal Fireball *Color: Black *Immune: All Elemental Hiyokki Also know as a chicken. This monster always runs when it sees you and will only attack if you attack it. Drops a lot of gold. Has a 100% drop rate in all dungeons excluding New Enemy. Has very high attack. Hiyokki *Color: Yellow Hiyokkiller *Color: Green Hiyogachi *Color: White Hiyored *Color: Red Hiyoblue *Color: Blue Hiyoking *Color: Black Flying Mantis Looking like a flying praying mantis this monster has a high slash attack and will chase you down if it sees your moves. Killergei *Color: Yellow Stalkingei *Color: Green Tougei *Color: White Atsukulgei *Color: Red Coolgei *Color: Blue Bicgei *Color: Black Ghost This ghost looking monster hides itself until it sees you to attack. It has a ranged tentacle attack that spawns from a purple pool that appears below you. These pools have a chance of putting you to sleep if you do not block them. All ghosts are immune to physical attacks. Yoleyole *Color: Yellow Saba *Color: Green Dere *Color: White Moe *Color: Red *Immune: Fire Tsun *Color: Blue *Immune: Ice Gotsu *Color: Black Lizard This monsters are giant lizards with a sword and shield. They will summon their friends if they see you or you attack one. They tend to run away when they have very low hit points left. Higher leveled versions can use magic and have a high attack. Musjun *Color: Yellow Anijun *Color: Green Okanjun *Color: White Arnejun *Color: Red Imojun *Color: Blue *Spells: Ice Oyajun *Color: Black Walking Eye Walking eyeballs that shoot lasers, Resistant to pysical attacks, can attack through walls, has a high attack and is somewhat less resistant to elemental attacks. Their beam attack has a knockback that pushes you back when your on ice. Eyeson *Color: Yellow Eyewife *Color: Green Eyehag *Color: White Eyegeezer *Color: Red Eyegirl *Color: Blue Eyeman *Color: Black Bunno Floating harpy looking monsters who move very quickly and throw tornados at you. Always attempt to move past you and attack. Higher leveled versions can debuff your attack and defence. Bunno *Color: Yellow Green Bunno *Color: Green White Bunno *Color: White *Spells: Heal Red Bunno *Color: Red *Spells: Fire Blue Bunno *Color: Blue *Spells: Ice Bunno EX *Color: Black *Spells: DEF Debuff, ATK Debuff Tiny Dragon Small Dragons that breathe fire over a period of time, dealing damage as long as you stand in the flame. They use up HP when they breathe fire. They also have a charge attack which leaves them open to counter attack.Use this to your advantage by running in circles around them, so that they keep attacking and missing you. That will deplete their HP and you will be able to kill them with a single hit. There are no big dragons in the game. Minidra *Color: Yellow Atadrya *Color: Green Katadrya *Color: White Hydra *Color: Red Aidrya *Color: Blue Bossdra *Color: Black Succubus Flaying succubus monsters who will spawn damaging spikes underneath you. Higher leveled versions can chase you with the spikes even when you run away. Scissy *Color: Yellow Green Scissy *Color: Green White Scissy *Color: White Red Scissy *Color: Red Blue Scissy *Color: Blue Luv Scissy *Color: Black Warthog Warthog enemy who charges in a straight line until it hits you 3 times or it hits a wall. Can be lured to destroy breakable walls. Lager Man *Color: Yellow Self Man *Color: Green Pain Man *Color: White Plus Man *Color: Red King Man *Color: Blue Raoh Man *Color: Black Muscle Bomber Large twin throwing axe wielding monsters who throw their axes forward a short distance, then pulling them back, doing damage when moving in both directions. They can attack through walls, their attacks have a larger then expected range, the axes deal damage numerous times per second, they have very a high attack and higher level versions use a extremely powerful widened boomer skill. Weak against attacks from behind. Muscle Bomber *Color: Yellow Muscular Bomber *Color: Green Defend Bomber *Color: White Fire Bomber *Color: Red Ice Bomber *Color: Blue Bomber Bomber *Color: Black Tiny Wizard Small wizard beatle monsters that launch large spirit based attacks. Resistant to elemental attacks, weak to Physical attacks but tend to run away. Stagger Beetle *Color: Yellow Spring Beetle *Color: Green Square Beetle *Color: White Ogre Beetle *Color: Red Azure Beetle *Color: Blue Great Beetle *Color: Black Lich Boss A reaper looking boss that casts fire and ice spells. Strike it in the back. Helluton *Color: Yellow Hellong *Color: Green Hellife *Color: White Hellfire *Color: Red Hellis *Color: Blue Hellbelos *Color: Black Golem Boss A giant Minotaur golem boss. Stay away and use ranged attacks, for it pounds the ground frequently. Weak to elemental attacks. Golem *Color: Yellow Golemuk *Color: Green Shubirem *Color: White Gofime *Color: Red Gorice *Color: Blue Golem King *Color: Black Minotaur Boss A floating minotaur boss who casts Spells and summon monsters. Immune when its surrounded by it's magic circle, which is it's own primary form of attack as well . Demon *Color: Yellow Thursdemon *Color: Green Mondemon *Color: White Tuesdemon *Color: Red Wednesdemon *Color: Blue Saturdemon *Color: Black *Spells: G. Fire, G. Ice, Summon Monsters Knight Boss Large boss in Knight armor. Takes minimal damage from the front. Circumverant it by guarding and strike it in the back and sides. Knight *Color: Yellow Dragon Knight *Color: Green Silver Knight *Color: White Red Knight *Color: Red Blue Knight *Color: Blue Death Knight *Color: Black Ninja Boss Ninja like boss who will teleport behind you and attack your back. Pierce attacks will heal it. Weak to elemental attacks. Run around to dodge it then hit it in the back or use elemental attacks. Eiichiro *Color: Yellow Eibei *Color: Green Eizaemon *Color: White Eizo *Color: Red Eimaro *Color: Blue Eihiei *Color: Black The last boss Shh...its a secret! Does not have an entry in the monster dictionary. Frequently spins around whacking you with its twintails. Also casts fire and ice magic. Never changes it's position even when it moves around, so go ahead and get behind it. Can change its form to other monsters like minotaurs. Higher leveled versions use rapidfire magic and is invincible while doing so, traps you in laser blocks, rarely changes form, and can summon shadow monsters that cast powerful spells then dissapear. Khamun *Color: Red+Blue+Black No other versions.